I KNEW It!
by Tarafina
Summary: Her instincts had been off a few times, but she just knew they were meant for each other. Chlollie!


**Title**: I KNEW It!  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Chloe/Oliver, Clark/Lois  
**Summary**: Her instincs had been off a few times, but she just knew they were meant for each other.

**_I KNEW It!_**

1/1

While walking through the mall, Lois often made a trip to her favorite lingerie store and today was no different. She didn't always buy something, but she enjoyed browsing. Seeing as she really had nobody to model them for, she wasn't exactly enthusiastic when she stepped into Lace & Silk, but when she spotted the ultra sexy pink teddy a few racks away, her interests were perked. Now, she wasn't exactly on the market, but she wasn't off it either. Currently, she was ignoring any and all feelings related to a certain farmboy. She had a feeling the lingerie she was looking at would turn even _him _to goo. But she shook the thought out of her head. No! She wasn't going to do this to herself. Clark Kent was simply not her type. He was boyish and- and- shy and totally too nice for her to put up with. She liked them a little dangerous, a little bad boy. But he was... Just plain not. Still, there was a charm to him that awoke something inside of her.

With a sigh, she continued looking through the bra and panty sets (of which she owned most of). So, she enjoyed the odd lace undergarment to wear underneath the far too conservative outfits she was practically forced to wear to work. What ever happened to casual Friday? When she spotted the naughty little green number, her mind wandered. Symbolically, the color always had her remembering her once hot and entirely too angsty relationship with Oliver Queen. Who, as she knew quite well now, never would've worked out with her. Sure he was that little bit of bad she liked in a man and far too sexy for his own good, but he lived a life that she just wasn't ready for. She could understand the appeal of saving the world, but she wanted a boyfriend, not a hero. So she let him loose and now she was quite content with how it had turned out.

Oliver, who often played Green Arrow by night, was still in her life, much to her earlier chagrin. It was a little hard to get away from an ex when they were close friends with her cousin and her current, much ignored, interest. While she'd been a little spiteful in the beginning, it was in her nature as a scorned lover of sorts, she'd grown to think of him as a friend. And in doing so had begun scheming to get him together with his perfect match. While Clark had often rolled his eyes at her theory, she knew it was right. Oliver and Chloe would be _perfect _together. They met on an intellectual and professional level. He was a hero with a fetish for leather; she was a ballsy reporter who often found herself in danger. He fought for all that was good while she searched out the bad and brought them to justice through her trusty laptop. It was all right there in front of her like a blinking sign. And she'd seen the flirting; it was pretty hard to miss. Well, unless you were Clark Kent and then you were numb with an oblivious nature that screamed 'I'm a virgin, do me now!" Or maybe that was just how she looked at him. She frowned. Ugh, she needed to get laid. Preferably by a hot farm boy. No! It was just a side effect of being single for so long.

She frowned. How long had it been? Oliver was two years ago, Grant was nearly the same, and then there was a small string of guys who just didn't measure up. Far too often her boyfriends turned out to be the villain she was researching; she was beginning to think she'd picked up Chloe's problem. Maybe it was genetic. Hmm...

In any case, she had decided that while the two appeared to ignore her subtle hints (ie: "You guys doing it yet?"), she was sure they'd work out if they gave it a try. Chloe, no longer working at the Daily Planet due to the Luthor infestation, had officially become the Watchtower to Oliver's Green Arrow and his band of dorks in costume. Which often meant that her cousin time was rare and far too short. Add that to the con list of Chloe playing hero, she decided. Still, it was in the name of justice and all that uplifting crap Oliver always spewed to new recruits.

The point was, and she really did have one, why not mix a little business with pleasure? They could balance the 'saving the world' bit with the 'let's get naughty under the sheets,' couldn't they? Sure! She'd just buy them both a day planner and they'd be set. 5 pm - hunt down criminals, 8 - nookie, 10 - call Lois with details. Fantastic! Now all she had to do was convince the two that they were meant to get it on!

Admittedly, it wasn't just that she thought they'd work out well getting a little frustration out of the way. She could tell that there was something there. Oliver trusted Chloe in a way he basically just didn't do with others. She had free reigns of all things Queen related; the jet, the gear, the apartment. Hell, he'd probably hand over his Platinum Visa card if she held her hand out, but being Chloe, she never took advantage. That was probably where all the trust came from. He knew that whatever happened, she was doing it for the greater good. If she used the jet, it was because she needed to be somewhere for someone else. She was just that type; just like him. She looked at the world and wanted the truth to come out, to help fix it. He looked at it and thought of how he could make it better. And they looked at each other and saw an equal.

It wasn't easy at first, when she noticed the way that Oliver laughed with Chloe. It wasn't the same laugh he had with her. It was more open, deeper, more real. He wasn't holding back with her. When he talked to her, there were no hidden messages or miscommunications. Whatever was happening, he told her about it. And he was tender with Chloe; in a way Lois had never seen before. The way he looked at her, smiled at her, brushed her hair behind her ear, or how his hand always fell to the small of her back. Then there were the less obvious things like how his mouth quirk whenever he picked up his phone to find out it was her or how the rest of the world seemed non existent when they were having one of their banter filled debates. Maybe he didn't know it now, but he was so totally falling for her.

Lois Lane knew her cousin; Chloe was like a sister to her. So when it came down to it, she knew who she liked, who she was crushing on, and who she was head over journalistic genius for. She might've had a far too long crush on Clark Kent and maybe she even had a grossly overstayed relationship with Jimmy Olsen, but her feelings were very much directed in Big Green Leather's direction now. It was all in the body language; how she tilted her head while jutting out her hips. How she tipped her head to the right and smiled that sneaky, almost seductive smile of hers. How she leaned in while he talked or bathed his wounds for him as if he couldn't do it himself, all the while chastising him with barely concealed worry. Chloe was the type of woman who usually fell for the wrong guy and when she found the right one, he eluded her. But when she fell, she fell _hard. _And for once, it was with the right guy.

It wasn't easy to accept, but it was true. There had been a raw sexual feeling between Lois and him and she'd loved it. She'd loved him once as well. But there were meant to be's, never should've happened's, and it was good while it lasted. They fell in the last category. She could see that Oliver and Chloe were in the first. She was adamant not to think of where she and Smallville might fit. It was easier to focus on her cousin's non existent (but should be) relationships rather than her own.

While she was looking through the supposed to be cute plaid g-strings, she heard a voice that made her straighten up and thin her eyes in suspicion. She knew that voice; she knew it well. She turned abruptly, using the racks as her cover as she moved closer to the front.

"That'll be... Wow... Um, that's the most I've ever charged," the sales girl said with a giggle. She looked up at her customer with a saucy grin. "You got one lucky girl there. Nine hundred, seventy three dollars and twenty four cents." A platinum card was passed her way and the girl's eyes widened. "I guess this is just chump change to you."

He smiled slightly. "I'm the lucky one," he said simply.

Her expression softened. "Aww..."

He shifted awkwardly before reaching for the bag. "Thank you."

"No problem. Come back any time." She perked up, smiling. "There's a sale on Sunday and if she loves green, which judging by what you just bought she does, she will _love _this sale!" She lifted a hand.

He nodded farewell and moved to leave. Lois chased after him, catching him off guard as she appeared in front of him, wide eyes and suspicious. "I didn't know you were dating anybody," she said, brow furrowed. She was _sure _that he liked Chloe. And maybe her journalistic spark had been a little off from time to time, but she _knew _chemistry when she saw it and they definitely had it.

"Where did you just come from?" he asked, looking around rather suspiciously.

"Don't dodge my thinly veiled accusation, Queen!" she told him, frowning as she lifted her hands to hips. "When'd you start dating? Or are you gonna tell me the lace is the new leather?"

He rolled his eyes, clearing his throat. "Yeah, well, I'm seeing someone." He shifted around on his feet, his eyes turning off. "And I should go... See her... Now." He started walking lifting a hand as if to wave.

Yeah right! He wasn't getting away that easy. She caught up to him, her long legs stretching to follow his wide gait with only slight discomfort. "Hold on a second," she said, shaking her head. "Who is she? Why haven't we met her? Or have we? Does Chloe know? She hasn't mentioned anything!" Her eyes thinned with suspicion.

Oliver sighed, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. "Exactly _when _did my private life become your business?"

She snorted. How cute, he actually thought he was exempt. "Please, Oliver! You are no different from anybody else. Your business is my business. I'm a reporter. It's my job!"

"She is none of your business. I'm not telling you if you've met her because then you'll make a list and start following them. Yes, Chloe does now." He shook his head. "Maybe she didn't mention anything because she knew you'd act like _this_!"

She scowled. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you. Let's be honest, the majority of us have dated a few crazies in our lifetime!"

He laughed. "Trust me; she's not one of those."

"Yeah, that's what we all say in the beginning..." She rolled her eyes. How naïve! He was the Green Arrow from crapsakes; she thought he'd be a little more careful.

He came to a stop just outside of the mall. She hadn't realized they were walking _that _quickly. A car waited for him, the door already opened by the driver. Stupid rich people; she was going to have to walk. And her feet already hurt from the three hours she spent window shopping. "Look, Lois, I know you're looking out for me... In your own weird way... But my relationship is my own and it's really important to me. So if you could just... Leave it alone for awhile," he said hopefully, lifting a brow at her.

She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine. Whatever." She turned her eyes away. "But if she turns out to be some crazy life sucking bitch, don't call me for help!"

He chuckled. "Thanks for the advice." As he turned to leave, she sprung into action, grabbing the bag from his hand and opening it. "Incredibly mature of you," he muttered.

She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out a sheer green teddy with matching thong, the black stitching making it even more appealing. She whistled, brows lifting. "Hot," she commented.

He rolled his eyes, reaching out to take it from her.

"Not really your size though," she teased.

"Har har," he replied.

She snorted, turning away from him and reaching into the bag once more. She found a pale green babydoll that she was rather jealous of and a ruffled bra and panty set that she was pretty sure she put on hold the week before, except in red. A matching dark green camidoll set and a satin nightie with a cute garter belt finished off his lingerie gift. "You've got some good taste," she mentioned.

"Thanks." He reached out and pried the bag away from her. "Now that you've ogled her underwear, can I go, or did you want to grill me some more?"

She lifted a brow. "That's rhetorical, right?"

He shook his head, half grinning as he slid into his limo seat. "Always nice seeing you, Lois."

"Yeah, I know," she returned, waving before she turned on her heel and back toward the mall. She had some shopping to do!

A few days later, after going over how she would tell Chloe, she finally made her way over to her cousin's apartment. She knew that Chloe and Oliver had a League thing to do so she'd be out of town, once again, leaving Lois on her lonesome, _once again_, to go fight crime with her hot infatuation, **once again**. She was growing to dislike the band of do-gooders! Who was she supposed to commiserate with boys over buckets of ice cream and sappy movies? When she considered calling Clark, she knew she was in trouble.

So it was with wracked nerves that she stood outside Chloe's door, wringing her hands and going over her speech once more. Maybe she'd read the signs all wrong and Chloe _wasn't _into Oliver. And maybe Lex Luthor wasn't so bad after all. She rolled her eyes. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door and then opened it. No use in pretending she was the least bit polite. She walked right into the apartment, calling out her arrival, only to find said cousin in her bedroom, packing her suitcase for the trip. She was starting to wonder why she didn't just keep it packed all the time.

"Hey cuz!" Lois greeted. Too overenthusiastic, she decided, when Chloe looked over at her with slight suspicion.

"Are you okay?" she wondered.

"Who me? Yeah! Sure! Of course!" She wrinkled her brow, pursing her lips. "Why wouldn't I be? Did you hear something? Are you okay?"

"Uh, Lois?" Chloe said, chuckling.

"Right, sorry, I'm just a little... uh nervous." She wiped her palms on her thighs and licked her lips. "You know, recently, things have just come to light and I thought... You might want to know. I know you'll say you don't care." She tipped her head, eyes lifting. "But you will." She lifted her hands. "Deny all you want but I know what I've seen so there's no point in lying. Just keep it honest. I'm not going to judge you, I am _totally _okay with it. Well, not with what I came to tell you, but the other thing, the you and him thing, not the him and her thing. Okay?"

"Wait... _What?_" Chloe shook her head. "Don't repeat _all_ of that, just the stuff that makes at least a little bit of sense." She went back to folding up her clothes, packing them all away in the giant green suitcase Oliver bought her as a "Welcome to the team," gift. She couldn't remember where they were going, but it was apparently fairly fancy. She'd already seen her little black dress, favorite heels, and a top that just screamed "Sexy!" packed away for later use. That wasn't her usual outfit when fighting evil. In fact, she usually just wore her every day clothes while setting up shop at a lap top in some hotel room as far as Lois knew. There were the odd recon missions where Oliver and Chloe played the sexed up couple and used it against unsuspecting guards to get into room they weren't allowed in, but she was fairly sure this wasn't one of those missions.

"See, I ran into someone the other day. A certain someone who I think somebody else might really, really, _really_ like and I thought this someone liked the other person but apparently I was wrong. Or... Or maybe that someone was just, you know, hiding their feelings. Or covering them up by seeing someone else. But with what he was buying..." Her brows rose, "It's a little less _coverage _than he was probably going for."

"I'm still completely lost," Chloe admitted.

Spotting green out of the corner of her eye, Lois looked up to see something she was sure she recognized from somewhere. The hot little green teddy she'd seen three days prior was staring out at her. Her mouth opened slightly and she tipped her head. She didn't want to jump to conclusions though. There was chance that maybe she'd made it to the sale the girl had been talking about. But then she was packing away every single item she'd seen Oliver buy - even the cute little garter belt with the white bow on it.

Of course, being the investigative reporter she is, she went about it very, very carefully. "Oh my god, you're banging Oliver!"

Chloe paused in her actions, her mouth falling open and then she raised her eyes to look up at her in shock. And just as stealthily, replied, "Oh my god, how did you know that?"

"What?" Lois shook her head. "Why didn't you _tell _me?"

Chloe stepped back guiltily, biting her lip. "Where exactly did this revelation come from?" she wondered, eyes wide.

"I've seen that before," she said, pointing to the green negligee.

"Wait, what?" She shook her head. "When?" Her hands found her hips and she took on a defensive posture. "Why?"

"Whoa, not like _that_! I haven't been after Boy Billion for _years_!" She lifted her hands, nodding emphatically. "In fact, I've been telling Smallville that you and Ollie totally want each other, but he didn't believe me. Now I have _proof_!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Oh, hey, Lois, no!" She shook her head. "Would it be too much to ask you to just...Leave it alone for awhile?"

She sighed. "You're the second person to ask me to do that and I gotta tell ya, I wasn't exactly thrilled then."

Chloe rounded her bed to walk over to her, her expression already pleading. "Look, we're not... We're not _trying _to be secretive, we just... We want to give this a try without everybody sort of... deciding for us. You know? I mean, if the guys knew, they'd sort of be on the fence about it. They'd want us to be together but they wouldn't want to be too pro the relationship just in case it didn't work out. And this way if we don't then... There's no side choosing, right? Nobody gets blamed. We'll just... go back to being Watchtower and Green Arrow and not..."

"Chloe and Oliver, the dynamic doing it duo," Lois said, half-smiling.

Chloe snorted. "Uh yeah, you could put it that way."

She sighed, letting her hands fall to her sides in forfeit. "Fine. I won't tell anybody. But just so you know... The lingerie begs to differ on the "not working out" front."

Chloe rolled her eyes before hugging her. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." Lois pulled back; she didn't want to get too sentimental. "If he hurts you though, let me know." Her brows rose. "And he won't need that voice distorter _any more_."

She laughed. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not enough," Lois said with a casual shrug.

There was a knock at the door and Chloe's eyes took on that slightly giddy look that Lois _knew _meant the subject of their conversation had just arrived. "Secret rendezvous?" she asked.

Chloe flushed slightly. "We sort of have a date tonight." She lifted a shoulder. "But I am going out of town for the next couple weeks, so if you wanted to spend some time together, I totally understand."

She seriously considered saying yes, but then she saw that hopeful glint in her cousin's eyes and she gave in. "No. Go ahead. You can give me all the naughty details after."

Chloe smiled before moving past her to open the door. Standing there was a grinning Oliver, holding a bouquet of tulips. Lois knew right then, as she watched her former flame stare into her cousin's eyes as if she created world peace all on her own, that the two were doomed for a happily ever after. Without pause, Chloe leaned up, rising on her tiptoes, and Oliver lowered his head, their mouths meeting in a short but sweet kiss. He lingered for a moment, pulling back only a fraction before he pecked her lips once, twice, three times before finally drawing away. "For you," he said, handing her the flowers.

She inhaled their scent before backing into the apartment and motioning to the kitchen. "I'll get a vase," she murmured.

As she walked away, Oliver's eyes followed her. Not in the lustful, check that ass out way either. But in the adoring way that clearly told Lois he was _all in _when it came to their relationship. She stepped out of the doorway of her cousin's apartment and cleared her throat, rather pleased to see his startled expression. "So... This would explain why Chloe _knew _about the secret girlfriend."

He lifted a hand to rub at the back of his neck but his poker face was in place. "I can't bring a good friend flowers once in a while?"

"It helps that you're in a hot and heavy secret relationship," she replied with a shrug. "Saw the lingerie, no use coming up with elaborate lies."

He sighed, looking a little out of place.

"No worries. I won't tell. You're too-adorable-for-her-own-good girlfriend already convinced me." She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "And since I've warned her, I'll warn you too, hurt her and the world will be one hero in the negative."

He nodded. "Understood."

"Good," she said, nodding shortly. They stared at each other for a moment, a silent communication passing. She was happy for them; maybe even a little proud that they'd finally got it together. But while she supported them, she was still looking out for Chloe in any way she could.

Chloe reappeared from the kitchen, her coat and purse in hand. "What are you plans tonight, Lo?" she wondered.

She shrugged. "Figured I might call Smallville, see if he wants to get a pizza and enjoy being antagonized for awhile."

Chloe grinned. "Have fun."

"You too."

Oliver helped her put her coat on before she hooked her arm with his and the two of them left the apartment, glancing back at her in goodbye before closing the door. With a sigh, she crossed the apartment, grabbing the phone on her way. She moved over to the windows to sit on the ledge, looking up at the dark night sky. It was unlikely that the cities current savior, Green Arrow, was going to have any time to roam Metropolis that night, helping the good and punishing the bad. He had his hands a little full with a certain blonde beauty. Her eyes fell to the car waiting outside and she watched as the couple stepped out of the apartment building. Chloe's head was tipped to the side, resting against Oliver's arm while he was turned slightly to smile down at her adoringly. She didn't know what they were saying, but she knew whatever it was, it made her cousin that much happier. Yeah, they were definitely in the 'meant to be' category.

Lifting the phone, she dialed a familiar number and waited for the man she would one day have to admit was her own first category to answer.

"Hello?" replied the deep voice of Clark Kent.

"I KNEW it!" she exclaimed into the phone.

"Knew what?" he asked, confused.

"I can't tell you, but I just thought you should know that you were wrong and I was right! Get used to it, Smallville!" she told him smugly.

He snorted. "Is this all you called me for?"

She leaned back against the frame of the window, watching as the black limo drove off into the night. "No. I'm bored, lonely and hungry. How long before you can meet me at Chloe's with an extra large pizza, a tub of ice cream and a chick flick that will make even _you _weep?"

He sighed. "I'll be there soon."

She smiled. Maybe she'd lucked out a bit herself.

"You want fat free ice cream since I'm getting a whole tub of it?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "There are a few things you still need to learn about women, Smallville." She shook her head. "In fact, I think I'll write you a manual."

"There's a spell check button on your computer. Do us both a favor!"

Ugh! He was so _infuriating!_ "Just get over here! And you know what? Now I want _two _sappy chick flicks!" Hah!

She knew he was frowning and she couldn't help but grin.

**Author's Note**: _Honestly, I think I've said this before, I've never really been a Lois fan. But seriously, I really enjoy writing her! lol Hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are sustenance, readers! Luv yas - Fina!_


End file.
